vo_thuatfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Judo
Jūdō (柔道 (Nhu đạo)?) là môn võ thuật của người Nhật Bản do võ sư đồng thời là giáo sư môn thể chất Kano Jigoro (嘉納治五郎) (1860-1938) sáng lập ra vào năm 1882 trên nền tảng môn võ cổ truyền Jūjitsu (柔術, Nhu thuật) của Nhật Bản. Jū có nghĩa là khéo léo, uyển chuyển còn dō là đạo với mục đích "lấy nhu thắng cương". Jūjitsu là một môn võ chiến đấu với những đòn như bẻ tay, bẻ cổ,... dễ gây tổn thương cho võ sinh, nên Kano đã bỏ bớt các yếu tố bạo lực đó và làm cho Judo mang tinh thần thể thao nhiều hơn. Môn Jūdō không dùng binh khí mà các đòn tấn công chủ yếu là quật ngã, đè, siết cổ và khóa tay, chân. Các đòn chém và đâm dùng bàn tay và bàn chân cũng như vũ khí phòng thủ là một phần của judo, nhưng chỉ trong các hình thức sắp xếp trước (kata, 形) và không được phép trong các cuộc thi judo hoặc tập luyện (randori, 乱 取 り). Một học viên judo được gọi là một judoka. Đây là môn võ tương tự Thái cực quyền với phương châm "lấy nhu thắng cương", "tá lực đả lực" (mượn sức đánh sức), "tứ lạng bát thiên cân" (bốn lạng đẩy ngàn cân) v.v. Ứng dụng chủ yếu vào việc tự vệ bản thân, rèn luyện sức khỏe, độ khéo léo và tinh thần. Jūdō nhanh chóng được chính phủ Nhật Bản xem như quốc võ và phổ biến trên khắp thế giới1 và có mặt tại Olympic tại Tokyo vào năm 1964. Đến năm 1988, Jūdō nữ được đưa vào thi đấu chính thức trong Olympic. Năm 1956, Liên đoàn Judo Quốc tế (IJF) được thành lập. Hiện nay IJF có 112 nước thành viên trong đó có Việt Nam. Triết lý và phương pháp sư phạm tiếp theo được phát triển cho judo đã trở thành mô hình cho các môn võ thuật Nhật Bản hiện đại khác được phát triển từ Koryu (古流, trường học truyền thống). Sự phổ biến trên toàn thế giới của judo đã dẫn đến sự phát triển của một số nhánh như Sambo và Brazil jiu-jitsu. 10 điều tâm niệm của Jūdō Đây là 10 điều tâm niệm mà mỗi võ sinh Jūdō phải thuộc lòng: # Tôn trọng kỉ luật, nội quy nhà trường. # Kính thầy yêu bạn, bênh vực người yếu đuối. # Kính trọng các bạn trong môn phái võ nghệ khác. # Ngoài những trận đấu giao hữu, tuyệt nhiên không thách đấu với bất kì ai. # Thắng không kiêu, bại không nản, lúc nào cũng phải bình tĩnh. # Chỉ tự vệ trong trường hợp bị tấn công, luôn dung thứ người thất thế. # Luôn luôn tự rèn luyện để thân thể khỏe mạnh, tư tưởng ngay thẳng trong sạch khoan dung, tính nết nhẫn nhục, nhu hào và kiên trì. # Nghe lời nói tư lợi thì ngoảnh mặt đi, khi bàn việc công thì băng mình tới. # Thà chịu thiệt hại còn hơn làm điều hèn nhát, bất công. # Mục tiêu của võ sinh Jūdō là Nhân-Trí-Dũng Người luyện môn Jūdō khi còn được học ở võ đường hay khi đã vào đời phải luôn luôn ghi nhớ những điều tam niệm để tu thân, hành xử việc đời và giúp ích cho xã hội. Phòng tập Jūdō PICT0148c.jpg 1024px-Takagike_Kashihara_JPN_001.jpg 120px-Tatami1.jpg 120px-Tatami_sectional_view.jpg Phòng tập Jūdō gọi là Dōjō trong đó Dō (道) là Đạo còn Jō (場) là nơi, chỗ. Từ này còn có ý nghĩa hướng dẫn kỹ thuật và lối sống của võ sinh Judo. Dōjō là 1 căn phòng rộng rãi, sáng sủa và trang nghiêm. Sàn tập được phủ thảm Tatami, một loại thảm đặc biệt để khi ngã không đau. Trước khi vào Dōjō học viên phải thay võ phục sạch sẽ, đầu tóc gọn gàng, móng tay, móng chân cắt ngắn, không mang đồ trang sức, kim loại trên người. Bất cứ ai khi bước vào hoặc rời khỏi Dōjō phải cúi đầu chào theo nghi lễ Jūdō. Đẳng cấp Đẳng cấp trong Jūdō thể hiện trình độ kỹ thuật và khả năng thi đấu của mỗi võ sĩ. Từ đai vàng đến đai nâu, cuộc thi đấu tổ chức ở phòng tập và do võ sư trực tiếp dạy mình thăng cấp cho. Từ đai nâu đến đai đen võ sĩ phải thi đấu trước một hội đồng có uy tín. Việc thăng đẳng cấp này có quy định về quốc tế. Đẳng cấp Jūdō được ấn định như sau: * Cấp 6: Đai trắng * Cấp 5: Đai vàng * Cấp 4: Đai cam * Cấp 3: Đai xanh lá cây * Cấp 2: Đai xanh lam * Cấp 1: Đai nâu Từ 1 đẳng đến 5 đẳng đai đen thì có các vạch trắng. Từ 6 đến 8 đẳng đai đoạn đỏ, đoạn trắng. Từ 9 đẳng đến 10 đẳng đai màu đỏ. Võ phục Võ phục Jūdō gọi là Jūdōgi (柔道衣, Nhu Đạo Y). Jūdōgi gồm 3 thứ: quần, áo và đai. Quần và áo màu trắng và màu xanh dương còn đai tùy theo đẳng cấp. Đai có chiều dài 2,5 mét. Nghi thức chào Một buổi tập thường được bắt đầu và kết thúc bằng việc chào tổ sư và huấn luyện viên để tỏ lòng kính trọng (chào quỳ). Trước và sau khi tập hoặc thi đấu với bạn cũng phải chào nhau (đứng chào). Đòn thế Jūdō Đòn thế Judo (Judo waza) gồm có 2 phần chính: * Nhóm kỹ thuật quật (vật, ném) - nage-waza (投げ技?) * Nhóm kỹ thuật khống chế/khoá siết - katame-waza (固技?) * Nhóm kỹ thuật đánh bằng chân/tay/cơ thể - atemi-waza (当て身技?)2 Judo được biết đến chủ yếu với nage-waza và katame-waza.3 Nage waza Trong các đòn ném Nage waza (hay đòn vật, đòn quật) được chia ra thành 2 nhóm: nhóm đòn đứng và nhóm đòn hi sinh. + Trong nhóm đòn đứng (Ta'ichi waza) có các bộ đòn: * Nhóm đòn chân (Ashi waza) * Nhóm đòn hông (Koshi waza) * Nhóm đòn tay (Te waza) + Trong nhóm đòn hi sinh (Sutemi waza) có các bộ đòn: * Nhóm đòn hi sinh ngã sau (Matsuemi waza) * Nhóm đòn hi sinh ngã nghiêng (Yokotsutemi waza) Katame waza * Nhóm đòn đè (Osaekomi waza) * Nhóm đòn xiết cổ (Shime waza) * Nhóm đòn khoá bẻ khớp (Kansetsu waza) Judo ở Việt Nam Judo được truyền bá vào Việt Nam từ năm 1954 nhờ nhà sư Thích Tâm Giác, trụ trì chùa Vĩnh Nghiêm. Judo nhanh chóng được người dân Việt Nam yêu thích và tập luyện vì thích hợp với tố chất khéo léo của người Việt Nam. Trong những kì Sea Games và Asiad, Judo đã mang về nhiều huy chương vàng cho thể thao Việt Nam tiêu biểu là Cao Ngọc Phương Trinh vô địch 3 kỳ Sea Games liên tiếp, 17, 18 và 19. Võ sĩ Huỳnh Văn Có cùng tuyệt chiêu siết cổ cũng là một trong hai võ sĩ VN đầu tiên đạt chuẩn đai đen quốc tế năm 1961 cùng với võ sĩ Hoàng Xuân Dần, do Nhật Bản tổ chức. Xem thêm *Thái cực quyền *Dịch Cân kinh Chú thích #'^' Xem thông tin này tại trang web Sở TDTT thành phố Hồ Chí Minh #'^' Daigo (2005) p. 8 #'^' Numerous texts exist that describe the waza of judo in detail. Daigo (2005); Inokuma and Sato (1987); Kano (1994); Mifune (2004); and Ohlenkamp (2006) are some of the better examples Tham khảo *Adams, Neil (1991), Armlocks, Judo Masterclass Techniques, London: Ippon Books *Cachia, Jeffrey (2009), Effective Judo, Sarasota, FL: Elite Publishing *Daigo, Toshiro (2005), Kodokan Judo Throwing Techniques, Tokyo, Japan: Kodansha International *De Crée, Carl (2012), The origin, inner essence, biomechanical fundamentals, and current teaching and performance anomalies of Kōdōkan jūdō’s esoteric sixth kata: The Itsutsu-no-kata ―"Forms of five", Rome, Italy: University of Rome *De Crée, Carl; Jones, Llyr C. (12 tháng 5 năm 2018), “''Kōdōkan Jūdō's'' Elusive Tenth Kata: The Gō-no-kata - "Forms of Proper Use of Force" - Part 1”, Archives of Budo 5': 55–73 *De Crée, Carl; Jones, Llyr C. (12 tháng 5 năm 2018), “''Kōdōkan Jūdō's Elusive Tenth Kata: The Gō-no-kata - "Forms of Proper Use of Force" - Part 2”, Archives of Budo '''5: 74–82 *De Crée, Carl; Jones, Llyr C. (12 tháng 5 năm 2018), “''Kōdōkan Jūdō's'' Elusive Tenth Kata: The Gō-no-kata - "Forms of Proper Use of Force" - Part 3”, Archives of Budo 5': 83–95 *De Crée, Carl; Jones, Llyr C. (12 tháng 5 năm 2018), “''Kōdōkan Jūdō's Inauspicious Ninth Kata: The Joshi goshinhō - "Self-defense methods for females" - Part 1”, Archives of Budo '''7: 105–123 *De Crée, Carl; Jones, Llyr C. (12 tháng 5 năm 2018), “''Kōdōkan Jūdō's'' Inauspicious Ninth Kata: The Joshi goshinhō - "Self-defense methods for females" - Part 2”, Archives of Budo 7': 125–137 *De Crée, Carl; Jones, Llyr C. (12 tháng 5 năm 2018), “''Kōdōkan Jūdō's Inauspicious Ninth Kata: The Joshi goshinhō - "Self-defense methods for females" - Part 3”, Archives of Budo '''7: 137–139 *Fromm, Alan; Soames, Nicolas (1982), Judo - The Gentle Way, London: Routledge & Kegan Paul Ltd *Fukuda, Keiko (2004), Ju-No-Kata, Berkeley, California: North Atlantic Books *Harrison, E.J. (1952), Manual of Judo, London: Foulsham *Hoare, Syd (2005), “Development of judo competition rules” (PDF), sydhoare.com, truy cập ngày 16 tháng 9 năm 2012 *Hoare, Syd (2009), A History of Judo, London: Yamagi Books *Inman, Roy (2005), The Judo Handbook, UK: Silverdale Books *Inokuma, Isao; Sato, Noboyuki (1987), Best Judo, Tokyo, Japan: Kodansha International *Ishikawa, Takahiko; Draeger, Donn F. (1999), Judo Training Methods, Boston, Massachusetts: Tuttle Publishing *Jones, Llyr C.; Hanon, Michael J. (2010), “The way of kata in Kodokan Judo”, Journal of Asian Martial Arts 19: 8–37 *Kano, Jigoro (1994), Kodokan Judo, Tokyo, Japan: Kodansha *Kano, Jigoro (2005), Naoki, Murata, biên tập, Mind Over Muscle: Writings from the founder of Judo, Tokyo, Japan: Kodansha *Kano, Jigoro (2008), Watson, Brian N., biên tập, Judo Memoirs of Jigoro Kano, Victoria, BC: Trafford Publishing *Kashiwazaki, Katsuhiko (1992), Shimewaza, Judo Masterclass Techniques, London: Ippon Books *Kashiwazaki, Katsuhiko (1997), Osaekomi, Judo Masterclass Techniques, London: Ippon Books *Koizumi, Gunji (tháng 4 năm 1947), “1936 Conversation with Jigoro Kano”, Budokwai Bulletin *Lowry, Dave (2006), In the dojo. A guide to the rituals and etiquette of the Japanese martial arts, Boston, MA: Weatherhill *Mifune, Kyuzo (2004), The Canon of Judo: Classic teachings on principles and techniques, Tokyo, Japan: Kodansha *Ohlenkamp, Neil (2006), Judo Unleashed: Essential Throwing & Grappling Techniques for Intermediate to Advanced Martial Artists, Maidenhead: McGraw-Hill *Otaki, Tadao; Draeger, Donn F. (1997), Judo Formal Techniques: Complete guide to Kodokan randori no kata , Clarendon, Vermont: Tuttle Publishing *Takahashi, Masao (2005), Mastering Judo, Champaign, Illinois: Human Kinetics *Lê Thanh Vĩnh (2005). Căn bản Judo. Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh: Nhà xuất bản Trẻ. Liên kết ngoài *Luật thi đấu Judo quốc tế (tập tin Microsoft Office Word) *Liên đoàn Judo Thế giới *Liên đoàn Judo Canada *Liên đoàn Judo Hoa Kỳ *Các kĩ thuật Judo *Kĩ thuật Judo Thể_loại:Các võ phái